pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The who!!!
PLEASE COMMENT AND POST ABOVE THE ALBUM LISTINGS!!! P.S. ALL POSTINGS UNDER THE ALBUM LISTING WILL BE MOVED ABOVE THE LINE BECAUSE THAT IS AN ALBUM LIST ONLY!!! Check out these great songs Baba O' Riley Won't Get Fooled Again Pinball Wizard 5:15 You better You Bet Guitar And Pen Who Are You My Generation Slip Kid Eminence Front THE WHO ROCKS!!! I agree. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! :The dumb, deaf, blind kid sure plays mean pinball. :P Here are more! Squeeze Box Magic Bus The Seeker 905 Sister Disco Going Mobile Behind Blue Eyes Music Must change New Song How Many Friends P.S. Try to listen to this song without almost crying! The Who in MOTHER 3 In the game Mother 3 I'm playing through Chapter 4. There's a poster up on a wall and this is what it says when you examine it: "WANTED! My Generation! (It appears to be an old concert poster put up by someone. But... who?)" Is that awesome or what?! Portal-Kombat Here are my favorite Who songs: 1. Baba O' Riley (Who's Next) 2. You Better You Bet (Face Dances) 3. Who Are You (Who Are You) 4. Guitar And Pen (Who Are You) 5. Won't Get Fooled Again (Whos Next) Favorite Album: Who Are You (1978) What are your faves? :I fixed the other page, the one you removed from the forum listing; you can move whatever back there now. Also, all these images goes against the purpose of the wiki: I don't think we're here to host loads of user images on random topics; you can always embed external images instead if you want. If others agree, I'm removing the images. That's fine. U can delete the images if you want but do you mean of this page of off the upload thing window? But how did you fix the other page??? And How the heck do you request a new wiki. If I find out than this will be posted on the who wikia but i cant get to the third part! What exactly dose the who have to do whit the wiki? Not much but I could not find a Who Page so I dunno I just posted it and people liked the who. If anyone maybe could request a wiki called "The Who" that whould be great cause I dont have an email. :I fixed it by adding ' ' back to the top. I meant delete the images from the wiki, not just remove them from the page. You can request a new wiki here; you don't need an e-mail address if you already somehow managed to create an account without one: your username/password here will work there too. Yeah I now that but i dont have an email so i can't get past the 2nd step. So maybe (and U really dont have 2) you could request a wiki called "The Who" unless you can request one without an email. :Just get one from a free provider such as Yahoo or Google.-- Yes I got an email and I requested a wiki called "The Who" but its not out yet. I will tell U guys on this page if the wiki is out yet This just in. The new Who Wiki IS now WORKING AND READY TO GO SO LOG IN AND CREATE AN ACCOUNT THERE IF YOU WANT. ________________________________________________________________________________ PLEASE COMMENT ABOVE THIS LINE ONLY!!! Songs in these albums: Does Not Include Bonus Tracks The Who Sings My Generation(1965) (Website shows the deluxe version) 1 Out In The Street 2 I Don't Mind 3 The Good's Gone 4 La La Lie's 5 Much Too Much 6 My Generation 7 The Kids Are Alright 8 Please, Please, Please 9 It's Not True 10 The Ox 11 A Legal Matter 12 Instant Party Whos next:(1971) 1 Baba O' Riley 2 Bargain 3 Love aint for keeping 4 My Wife 5 The Song Is Over 6 Getting In Tune 7 Going Mobile 8 Behind Blue Eyes 9 Won't Get Fooled Again Quadrophenia(1973) 1 I Am The Sea 2 The Real Me 3 Quadrophenia 4 Cut My Hair 5 The Punk And The God Father 6 Im One 7 The Dirty Jobs 8 Helpless Dancer 9 It's In My Head 10 I've Had Enough DISC 2 1 5:15 2 Sea And Sand 3 Drowned 4 Bell Boy 5 Docter Jimmy 6 The Rock 7 Love, Reign O'er Me The Who By Numbers:(1975) 1 Slip Kid 2 However Much I Booze 3 Squeeze Box 4 Dreaming from the waist 5 Imagine A Man 6 Succes Story 7 They Are All In Love 8 Blue Red And Grey 9 How Many Friends 10 In A Hand Or A Face Who Are You:(1978) 1 New Song 2 Had Enough 3 905 4 Sister Disco 5 Music Must Change 6 Trick Of The Light 7 Guitar And Pen 8 Love Is Coming Down 9 Who Are You Face Dances(1981) 1 You Better You Bet 2 Don't Let Go The Coat 3 Cache Cashe 4 The Quiet One 5 Did You Steal My Money 6 How Can You Do It Alone 7 Daily Records 8 You 9 Another Tricky Day It's Hard (1982) 1 Athena 2 It's Your Turn 3 Cook's County 4 It's Hard 5 Dangerous 6 Eminence Front 7 I've Known No war 8 One Life's Not Enough 9 One At A Time 10 Why Did I Fall For That? 11 A Man Is A Man 12 Cry If You Want Then And Now:(2004) (completion of many songs from other albums) 1 Can't Explain 2 My Generation 3 The Kids Are Alright 4 Substitute 5 I'm A Boy 6 Happy Jack 7 I Can See For Miles 8 Magic Bus 9 Pinball Wizard 10 See Me, Feel Me 11 Summertime Blues (Live) 12 Behind Blue Eyes 13 Won't Get Fooled Agian 14 5:15 15 Love, Reign O'er Me 16 Squeeze Box 17 Who Are You 18 You Better You Bet 19 Real Good Looking Boy 20 Old Red Wine TO SEE COMMENTS LOOK ABOVE THE LINE ABOVE THE ALBUM LISTING Unknown 12 here If you want to see this page where I will be posting stuff on it go here